


Clubbing

by Not_So_Austen



Category: Agents of Cracked
Genre: Gen, implied animal cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Austen/pseuds/Not_So_Austen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheering your buddy up when he's down, that's what partners are for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubbing

"Aw, cheer up, partner!" Michael leaned against Dan's desk and disrupted Dan's carefully compiled article research in the process. "Everyone has bad days. Well, not me. But you have plenty. Aren't you used to it by now?"  
   
"Bad days?" repeated Dan, more than a little incredulous. "The analysts tried to light me on fire and that poor man exploded right in front of me." Dan's voice quietened as he remembered the events with fresh detached horror.  
   
 "Yeah. Crazy, wasn't it?" Mike piped in cheerfully. "What a way to end the week!"  
   
 "It's Tuesday," Dan corrected half-heartedly, but Michael wasn't paying attention, still busy talking like Dan hadn't interrupted at all.  
   
 "So I'm taking you clubbing," Mike said, and he clapped Dan on the shoulder encouragingly.  
   
 "I'm not really in the mood, Michael."  
   
 "Grab your coat and let's go!"  
   
 "My coat is a pile of ashes on level five," Dan pointed out, but Michael had already left for the elevator.  
   
"This isn't anything like grinding, is it?" he asked as he hurried down the hall to catch Michael.  
   
 They pulled up in front of the zoo about ten minutes later and Michael clambered excitedly out of the car and started rummaging through the trunk.  
   
 The zoo, Michael?" Dan asked warily. "You said you wanted to go clubbing."  
   
 "We are!" Michael said, brandishing a thick wooden club.  
   
 "What?! Michael, no!"  
   
 "I know, I know. It's more fun clubbing out in the wild," said Michael, gesturing broadly to encompass the car park and city in the background. "But those damn sea lions know me by sight now and besides, there's a giraffe here who has it coming."  
   
 "Michael, this isn't - I'm not - you can't." But Daniel's protest was met only by Michael's screaming war cry and the thundering of hooves.


End file.
